Perfect
by ControlBlackStar
Summary: Lo siento, pero no puedo ser pefecta. Es una historia centrica en Quinn, pero con un poco Faberry al final. Entren y lean ;)


No lo entendía, Quinn no lograba entender porque aparecía ahora cuando habían pasado casi 5 años desde la última vez que lo vio. No supo nada de él desde aquella vez, no lo necesitaba. El nunca estuvo para ella; y ella aprendió a seguir sin él. Pero ahora volvía, queriendo, supone ella, meterse en su vida, logrando nada más que revivir todo su dolor. Porque mientras Quinn leía el nombre en la pantalla de su celular, de aquella llamada entrante, no podía evitar recordarlo todo.

Hey dad look at me  
think back and talk to me  
did i grow up according to plan?

"_-Padre – llamaba una joven Quinn a su padre. Si, debía ser padre, porque papa era común y papi era debilidad. Dos cosas que un Fabray jamás demostraría. Pero Russel no respondía, solo la miraba por encima del hombro y soltaba un corto suspiro, luego decía._

_-Debiste haber sido como tu hermana – y Quinn lo observaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, porque un Fabray no llora."_

And do you think i´m wasting my time doing things i wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

"_Quinn Fabray tenía un hobby, más bien una pasión. Ella se escondía tras el lente de su cámara, y capturaba con una facilidad increíble todo su entorno en una perfecta y "mágica", como decía ella, fotografía. Pero Russel Fabray no entendía eso, el no creía en la magia y mucho menos en esa._

_-Deja de perder el tiempo – le decía al ver a la chica con su cámara en manos –Deberías practicar mas piano, como tu hermana – y ella escondía de nuevo las lagrimas mientras asentía levemente y corría, con elegancia; Un Fabray debe verse bien, no importa lo que haga. Llegaba a su habitación y se escondía tras su almohada."_

And now i try hard to make it  
i just want to make you proud

"_Solía ser la primera, la mejor en todas sus clases. Se volvió capitana de las porristas. Asistía sin falta a sus clases de piano. Era la presidenta del club de celibato. Lo hacía todo, todo lo que podía y lo que no también, solo por hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella."_

I´m never gonna be good enough for you  
i can´t pretend that  
i´m alright

"_Sabía que nada de lo que hacía era suficiente, cuando al llegar a casa y saludar a su padre. El la miraba frio, y volvía a su periódico y actuaba como si ella no estuviera. Porque para él, ella no era lo suficientemente buena, y ella no podía fingir frente a el que estaba bien, así que prefería correr de nuevo a su habitación."_

And you can´t change me  
´cuz we lost it all  
nothing lasts forever  
i´m sorry  
i can´t be perfect  
now it´s just too late and  
we can´t go back  
i´m sorry  
i can´t be perfect

"_-Quinn Fabray – la llamaba estricto, con voz dura y ella fruncía el ceño. Molesta._

_-Déjame en paz – exclamaba entre dientes para no gritar y él se enojaba un poco más._

_-No me hables de esa manera – decía duro -¡Soy tu padre! –_

_-¡No eres nadie! ¡No eres mi padre! – Gritaba ya cuando no podía mas -¡Dejaste de serlo cuando dejaste de aceptarme! ¡Perdóname por no ser perfecta! – y luego corría a su habitación, su refugio, y se cerraba la puerta en un golpe que resonaba por toda la casa."_

I try not to think  
about the pain i feel inside  
did you know you used to be my hero?

Recordaba, ya con lágrimas en los ojos, como una pequeña de cabello rojizo y algo gordita, corría con lágrima escondida bajo unas gafas y llegaba hasta los brazos de su padre.

"_-Padre… - lo llamaba -¿Crees que soy bonita? – preguntaba con su vocecita rota y su nariz roja y el la miraba sonriendo._

_-Eres hermosa – decía y ella lo abrazaba con fuerza. El era su héroe."_

All the days you spent with me  
now seem so far away  
and it feels like you don´t care anymore

"_Se sentaba en su cama con una foto entre sus manos. Eran su padre y ella, en el parque. El la empujaba en el columpio y jugaba con ella. Ella no era de muchos amigos, era muy tímida y se burlaban de ella. Pero su padre siempre estaba dispuesto a pasar tiempo con ella. Y ahora con la foto entre las manos, se preguntaba hace cuanto fue la última vez que su padre le regalo aunque sea 5 minutos de su tiempo, cuando ahora parecía mas bien, que ya ni le importaba."_

And now i try hard to make it  
i just want to make you proud  
i´m never gonna be good enough for you  
i can´t stand another fight  
and nothing´s alright

"_-Un Fabray debe estar en lo más alto del estatus y recordarle a los demás que somos superiores – solía decirle su padre con una mirada carente de emoción._

_Así que lo hacía, torturando a los otros chicos. Torturándola a ella, en especial. Esa chica de cabello oscuro y nariz prominente, esas que no confundirías jamás. La chica con el sueño de ser cantante y dos padres gays. Se dedicaba especialmente a hacerle la vida imposible porque su padre desaprobaba a esa chica y a su familia. Pero ella no podía seguir haciéndolo, porque le dolía._

_-¡No puedes ser amiga de esa chiquilla de padres degenerados! – le gritaba y ella se sujetaba la cabeza porque le dolía, porque ya no soportaba esas interminables peleas. No estaba bien."_

´Cuz we lost it all  
nothing lasts forever  
i´m sorry  
i can´t be perfect  
now it´s just too late and  
we can´t go back  
i´m sorry  
i can´t be perfect

"_-¡Yo no soy perfecta! – Gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos mientras su padre la observaba con el rostro rojo -¡Y tú no eres mi padre!-"_

NOTHING´S GONNA CHANGE THE THINGS THAT YOU SAID  
NOTHING´S GONNA MAKE THIS RIGHT AGAIN  
PLEASE DON´T TURN YOUR BACK  
I CAN´T BELIEVE IT´S HARD  
JUST TO TALK TO YOU  
BUT YOU DON´T UNDERSTAND

Limpiaba una lágrima que caía por su mejilla mientras recordaba. Nada, absolutamente nada, cambiara lo que él le dijo cuando más lo necesito, también, el ultimo de día que supo de él.

"_-Vete de mi casa – dijo él con voz fría, casi como si no le importara que su hija no tuviera a donde ir._

_-Padre – exclamaba ella con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír._

_-No, tú no eres mi hija – dijo sin mirarla y ella sintió que se le rompía el corazón –No eres más que una deshonra –_

_-No puedes… yo… - tartamudeaba –Te necesito, por favor – y el solo se levanto y le dio la espalda. No la escuchaba, no la entendía."_

´Cuz we lost it all  
nothing lasts forever  
i´m sorry  
i can´t be perfect  
now it´s just too late and  
we can´t go back  
i´m sorry  
i can´t be perfect

´cuz we lost it all  
nothing lasts forever  
i´m sorry  
i can´t be perfect  
now it´s just too late and  
we can´t go back  
i´m sorry  
i can´t be perfect

Sintió una cálida mano limpiar la lagrima que caía por su mejilla y entonces alzo la mirada. Ella la observaba preocupada y la rubia solo pudo tomar la mano que aun se encontraba en su mejilla y dejar en ella un suave beso.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto la morena y Quinn solo pudo bajar la mirada hasta su celular. Volvía a llamar -¿No contestaras? – preguntaba con suavidad y entonces Quinn miraba a la pared del lado, esa que daba al cuarto de su pequeña y luego miro a la morena.

-Ahora… ya es muy tarde – susurro, entonces rechazo la llamada y atrajo a su morena novia con ella a la cama. Nada iba a cambiar, ella no era, ni podía, ni quería ser perfecta.


End file.
